


Dance Music

by witchy_alien



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi is a DJ and Haru dances like the kid in orange in the Charlie Brown Christmas Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. your dancing is so sweet

Thursday nights were always fun to prepare for. Kisumi spent most of his afternoon doing last minute changes on songs in his set list. Going through hours worth of songs ranging from modern pop to mariachi all the way to riot grrrl bands. It all depended on how he felt in that moment and how he thinks he'd feel later on that night. 

Kisumi worked at the same bar from Tuesdays through Saturday nights either as a DJ or helping the bands that would perform for the night. The nights that he worked the stage the bar owner usually chose the playlist. That was every day except for Thursday. Every Thursday was Kisumi's day. Sure he enjoyed the nights that were all pop or all folk, but there was just something freeing about choosing his own list. It felt good to have people enjoy the way he did things when he had full control of that sort of happiness. 

He worked on his playlist until dinner. Grabbing a cold box of leftovers and not bothering to heat it up again, Kisumi packed up everything for work as he ate. The cold noodles forgotten halfway through for choosing yet another rearrangement of some tracks. Kisumi was a last minute kind of guy when it came to this stuff. It made him work better, was what he told himself in the stressful last minutes he had to catch the train over to the bar. 

On arriving it was what he expected. Nobody was around yet besides staff and the boss. He set up before getting his supply of water for the night. He stopped by the bar and ordered his usual three shots to loosen him up. Considering it would be the only alcohol he drank all night it wasn't too bad to lose that initial stage fright. 

Downing his shots one after another, he thanked the bartender for the "on the house" special and went onto work. By now the doors had opened and a few people had walked in for happy hour. He got up onto stage and started up his set with something slow. The upbeat stuff could wait another hour. 

Everything worked like magic on stage. He could see the people who came for the music and those who came for the drinks. Some came for both. People were by themselves or in groups, it was always interesting to watch the way everyone interacted in a place like this. A place where not many people over the age of thirty go to. More fit for college students looking for a nice drink, chill music, and someone who wouldn't mind going home with them. It was always a fun time witnessing everything from his little platform. 

A few hours later and the floor was crowded with people, as was the bar. Kisumi worked away on his post, grinning down at all the people jumping and dancing to his music choice. Until one person catches his eyes. 

In the crowd, all bunched together, most drunk off their ass, Kisumi sees him. He's near the front, dancing like a Peanuts character straight out of the Christmas special. Jumping side to side, his bangs waving in and out of his face to the Seagull Screaming Kiss Her Kiss Her song playing in the background. All Kisumi can see is the beautiful boy dancing away, arms in the air as he's slowly dragging his hands down his body. He leaned up against a taller guy who was not dancing with as much fervor and looking a little more than flustered. 

The guy dancing just looked so carefree. He made Kisumi feel light. It wasn't the way he danced, all sensual with a little bit of cute mixed in. But it was the way he made direct eye contact with Kisumi and gave a small half smile at him.

Kisumi froze for a moment, unsure of what to do. A part of him wanted to go down into that crowd and dance his way towards Mister Dark and Mysterious. But the more obvious part of him was telling him to continue his job or be fired. 

He watched the man dance through the rest of his set. Losing him in the crowd only twice, but finding him thanks to his much taller friend. Who, Kisumi noticed near two in the morning, was standing far too close to him to just be a friend. 

Kisumi sighed to himself because of course he would be taken. Kisumi finished his night and hurried with his packing, feeling tired for being too excited for nothing. He left half of his gear there seeing as he would be back the following night and called a cab. 

The following Thursday the mystery man was there again. Dancing near the front of the crowd, jumping side to side, rubbing a little too close to a different person this time. It's a girl who's dancing right up against him. They both look like they could be straight out of a Shinjuku street fashion blog. And to Kisumi's utter disappointment for yet another night, they look compatible. 

The Thursday after that he only sees the guy once. Dancing by himself this time. It was already close to closing time so Kisumi thought he'd be able to meet up with him. But it was just another missed opportunity. The ghost of a smile and hopes of seeing him again being the only thing Kisumi could think about for the rest of the week. 

It was over a month later since the first meeting. And Kisumi had seen the man every Thursday. Once by himself and the rest with a new dance partner. Kisumi was starting to feel that this eye contact was going nowhere fast. All the missed chances were starting to make Kisumi feel hopeless. 

So when Kisumi went in on Thursday night he expected a little eye contact and scrambling to collect his gear to only not meet the guy. Just as he had been the past Thursdays. 

Kisumi didn't see the guy until one in the morning. Dancing to The 5.6.7.8's song that Kisumi had playing. The guy he was dancing with leaned and whispered something in his ear and walked away. Leaving the guy dancing by himself, looking straight up at Kisumi. Eyes fluttering closed, jumping to the beat of the song. 

Kisumi smiled to himself and finished his set for the night. He did his usual rushed routine of packing for the night. Prepared for disappointment as he jogged out of the bar. Bag haphazardly thrown onto his shoulder and a bottle of water in his hand as he looked out to the streets. Jumping, more frightened then he'd ever admit, when he sees his dancing boy leaning against the building. 

Kisumi smiles, waving a quick bye to one of the bartenders. He calculates his movements, taking a deep breath in, and approaches the man. "Hey," He says, warm breath coming out in smoke as it hits the cold night air. 

The guy only nods at him in response. 

"Are you waiting for a cab?" Kisumi looks around the almost empty street. 

The guy looks to the entrance, "My friend."

Kisumi nods. 

The guy yawns, blinking in a way that only reminds Kisumi of a kitten. They stand there under the street lamp. Kisumi thinking of things to say. A month of eye contact and smiles have led up to this moment and it's all falling apart now. 

"So ̶" Kisumi starts. 

"I like your taste in music," The guy interrupts him. Staring straight ahead. If Kisumi's vision is correct it looks like the guy is blushing. A small pink, that could just be from the cold, is on his cheeks. 

Kisumi feels his entire face heat up. He looks to the ground and the streets all before looking back at the guy. Over a month of rehearsing what he could say to the guy and all that Kisumi can manage out is, "I like the way you dance." 

The guy nods and turns his head to his friend who walks out of the bar. "Sorry I took so long," The friend had obviously been drinking. He saw Kisumi and gave a toothy grin, "I guess you didn't mind, though." 

"You ready?" The mystery Charlie Brown Christmas special dancer started walking. 

Kisumi was in panic mode. He had only gotten a short amount of time to talk to the guy. And he was losing that moment fast. In the heat of the moment Kisumi felt the words leave him before his mind caught up, "Wait!" 

The guy turned around. And, oh crap! That meant more words had to come out of Kisumi's mouth. 

"Could I maybe get your," _Name, name, name_ , "number?" _Shit! Wrong words._

The guy stares straight ahead, as if thinking. His friend is waiting for him off to the side. There's an odd silence before the guy says, "I have to look for my phone." 

Kisumi can hear his heart being crushed in that very moment. And he can very well hear the guy's friend snickering in the background as they walk away into the dark city light. 

A month of waiting and wanting. Wishing to hear the name of his mystery crush. Seeing him dance against various people. He waited so long to talk to the guy. 

Only to be rejected.


	2. dance with me pretty boy tonight

An entire week dragged on slower than Kisumi wanted to admit. He was disappointed about his inability to accept the cruel fate that was not getting pretty Charlie Brown dancers' number. He barely got a conversation out of their first legit meeting. He probably scared the poor guy away. Or now the guy will see Kisumi again and just think of him as the creepy DJ who tried hitting on him. 

With a dark cloud over his head, Kisumi walked into the bar with low expectations and a heavy heart. He started his night off with his three shots to loosen up and got on stage when more people started coming in. The night was just as slow, if not slower than, the week. Kisumi checked the time during a particularly long song and saw that it was only eleven. Still early, but finally picking up with the dancing crowd. 

He looked around the crowd at the front and middle spot. And was not surprised that he didn't find who he was looking for. He put his head back down and called out the drink specials for the night as the song ended. There was no point in waiting for something that probably wouldn't come. 

It was already nearing closing time for the bar with an hour left when Kisumi looked back to the crowd. Standing in the very front was his Mr. Charlie Brown Dancer. Jumping to the beginning of the Mummy the Peepshow song Kisumi started. He stared straight up at Kisumi making Kisumi's chest do funny things. 

And then Kisumi saw it. Not the usual hint of a smile that gets covered by the dim lights. But a smile, a little crooked, but there. 

Kisumi had to shut his mouth, catching himself gaping at the man who kept on dancing. He smiled and went back to work. The rest of the night couldn't go fast enough. 

He ended with an upbeat Spookey song just before he said his goodnights. Wishing everyone a safe travel to wherever they were going. He rushed to pack for the night and say his goodnights to the owner and bartenders. 

A hint of déjà vu as he ran out of the bar and looked to the street. He turned around to face the door where the dancing stranger was waiting for him. 

"I didn't catch your name," Kisumi tried to even out his voice. But had only managed to sound like a thirteen year old version of himself, all strained and shaky. 

The man blinked, slowly, agonizingly so, "Haruka." 

"Kisumi." 

They both stood in silence as one of the bartenders exited. Haruka stepped off to the side and watched Kisumi exchange words with the bartender. Kisumi smiled and waved him off, turning back to Haruka who had tucked his hands into his jacket pockets. Blush spread across Kisumi's cheeks remembering the situation. He was supposed to be hitting on this guy, Haruka, who was allowing him to do so. And Kisumi wasn't doing such a great job. 

"So, uh," Kisumi looked around. Usually so talkative, but frozen in place. 

"I couldn't find my phone," Haruka said. 

Laughter bubbled out of Kisumi, "I thought you had turned me down." 

Haruka frowned and shook his head. And that's when Kisumi saw it. What he couldn't see up close, there was glitter around Haruka's eyes. Just a slight touch, but enough to be seen even at night. It was cute the way Haruka shifted, obviously uncomfortable from the cold. He tugged his coat tighter against himself. 

"We should go out when it isn't going to be four in the morning," Kisumi said, finally with confidence back in his voice. 

Haruka looked up at the sky. The city lights making it hard to see any stars at all, and the moon was clouded over, "We could watch the sunrise." 

Kisumi felt the nervousness that he got when he watched Haruka dance boil up in his belly.

He must have agreed because Kisumi found himself walking into Haruka's apartment. Haruka heated up some tea and it registered belatedly to Kisumi that he was in this stranger's home. 

"How do you know I'm not a murderer?" Kisumi teased. 

Haruka looked Kisumi up and down, "How do you know I'm not." He turned his head, but Kisumi caught him smiling. 

They looked out the window as the water boiled. Kisumi was well aware that the sun wouldn't rise for another two hours, but it gave him something to do. 

Haruka was a quiet person. And even though Kisumi had seen him in what could only be his wilder moments, with makeup on his face and bags forming under his eyes, he did not want to rush it. 

Whatever 'it' was. 

Haruka sat down at his kotatsu and Kisumi happily followed suit. The chillier months were getting to him. Kisumi fidgeted with his cup of tea. Being with Haruka was too comfortable. 

"You really lost your phone?" 

Haruka nodded, "I think I left it at my friend's house." 

"What if I call it?" Kisumi smiled. Still not really believing somebody could be so forgetful. 

Haruka shook his head, "I haven't paid the bill in months. I'll just get a new one." 

"I can help you look for one," Kisumi took a sip of tea. It had a hint of cinnamon, a scent he would probably forever associate with the time he went to a stranger's house. 

"I'd like that," The glitter around Haruka's eyes sparkled. Or maybe it was his eyes, Kisumi wasn't sure. 

Which gave Kisumi an idea. He got up to dig through his backpack. Pulling out his laptop he booted it up and scrolled through music. Stopping on a mix he made months ago. It was all soundtracks, oldies, and white noise, literally white noise, something for the background. 

"How many songs do you have?" Haruka asked. 

Kisumi turned his computer to face Haruka, "You can find something you think you'll like." 

Haruka only stood up, holding his hand out. 

An invitation.

Kisumi grabbed it and stood up. Together they danced not so gracefully to 'Kanjincho.' Twisting and turning, Kisumi thinks he was jumping more than he should. 

Kisumi tripped over Haruka and they fell onto the floor. Kisumi was a giggling mess as he rolled in an attempt to sit up. Haruka was blushing and mumbling out an excuse Kisumi didn't really bother to pay attention to. 

Smiling, Kisumi looked at Haruka, "Tell me about yourself?" 

Haruka turned his head to the window, "Tough question." 

Kisumi laughed, "You go to the same bar every Thursday. Invite a stranger into your home, and mind you, I may or may not be a vampire. And you dance like you're in A Charlie Brown Christmas." 

Haruka furrowed his brow, probably not getting the reference. 

"I like you," Kisumi finished with, "Don't understand shit about you, but I dig your vibe." 

"You pay attention to people," Haruka was looking at Kisumi. 

Kisumi tucked his legs back into the kotatsu. 

"You have a nice smile," Haruka rested his head on the table, "Kanjincho was my grandmother's favorite play." 

The end of the song played and faded into white noise, "You're really pretty." 

Haruka blinked up at Kisumi. He sat back up and Kisumi thought, from the heated look in Haruka's eyes, that he was about to be kicked out. 

"Are you from Tokyo?" He asked instead. 

Kisumi talked about himself, finding out more about Haruka along the way. They both enjoyed sports, and art. Haruka was an only child and had lived alone for much longer than Kisumi. He learned that Haruka was a chef and just had Friday's off, so that's why he was at the bar Kisumi DJed at. They both bonded over music, old and new. Kisumi found Haruka more interesting with every new thing he discovered. They talked way past sunrise. Only Kisumi seemed upset by missing the actual sunrise. Haruka was focused on Kisumi and what he had to say. Early in the morning Haruka brought out his sketchbooks to show to Kisumi. While Kisumi let Haruka look through his mixes and music that he made. 

Sometime through the morning they had fallen asleep. Kisumi woke up, checking his phone for the time and seeing that it was well past noon. He woke Haruka up, who wore the cutest pout, to tell him he had to get going. 

"I'm picking out a phone on Tuesday," Haruka rubbed sleep from his eyes. 

Kisumi took a moment before remembering the conversation, "I'll be here by eleven." He slipped on his sneakers and stood up to face Haruka. "I'll see you then." 

Haruka bit his lip, slightly, blush on the apples of his cheeks, "Okay." 

Kisumi leaned in to kiss Haruka's cheek. Haruka caught his face in his hands when he was pulling away. He stared up at Kisumi. Kisumi got a close up of smudged eyeliner and foundation. Glitter speckled across his face like freckles. He closed his eyes knowing what came next was a pair of warm lips against his. 

"I'll see you then," Haruka murmured against his lips. 

"And Thursday," Kisumi tapped Haruka's nose. 

The next Thursday Haruka stood front and center, dancing side to side to 80s pop Kisumi had playing. Kisumi smiled to himself, knowing that he would go home with Haruka again and they would talk more. Kisumi would probably overstay his welcome. And Haruka would kiss him goodbye in the late afternoon. 

Kisumi put on Sakura and laughed at the way Haruka's eyes lit up behind all that glitter. All before closing his eyes and spinning around as he did in his home with Kisumi dancing around him. Kisumi laughed at how freeing it felt just to watch him. 

How freeing it felt to be with him. 

He walked down into the crowd to dance with Haruka. Jumping and spinning, Haruka pushed up against him, a tease of a kiss against his lips, and pulled away. 

Kisumi had the next song lined up to play, a Kyary song, just so he could keep dancing with Haruka. Feel him slide up real close to him. Watch the way his eyes sparkled like the glitter on his face did. He liked the feel of Haruka's arms wrapped around his shoulders as he jumped up and down. 

Kisumi smiled at him, giving a small kiss on his nose, before walking back up to the stage. From his spot he continued to watch Haruka dance. The taste of cinnamon on his lips and the same nerves he always got when he watched Haruka. 

As he did nights before, and as he did nights after. Kisumi smiled, staring out into the crowd. Eyes meeting with Haruka's clear, sharp gaze. Haruka smiled back at him and closed his eyes, losing himself in the music. 

So freeing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Spookey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ztAtMG5k1Vg)   
>  [kanjincho](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8LojH3rFw0)   
>  [Sakura](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chwADnoFDng)
> 
> Thank you for reading and uhmmmmm. yeah. trash music taste i listened to [THIS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJI5gaWuf6w) the entire time

**Author's Note:**

> haru is dancing w makoto the first time, then kou, and lastly rin.   
> old music that i referenced:   
> [seagull screaming kiss her kiss her](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eqLbm9Ip2s)  
> [the 5.6.7.8's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eD-DsvfbatM)


End file.
